victimsofhomicidefandomcom-20200215-history
Katrien De Cuyper was exhumed
Mentions: Katrien De Cuyper Publication: La Dernière Heure Date: 21 September 2006 Author: Gilbert Dupont Original (in French): https://www.dhnet.be/actu/faits/katrien-de-cuyper-a-ete-exhumee-51b7c27be4b0de6db98c57f7 ---- ANTWERP Yesterday evening, the Antwerp public prosecutor's office made no further comments. He confirms - as the photos taken in the morning show - that the remains of Katrien De Cuyper, murdered in 1991, were exhumed in the morning at the request of the Antwerp investigating judge who is seeking to identify his murderer (s). Do not touch a wanting body. In Belgium, exhumation is an exceptional procedure that only a judge is empowered to authorize on serious grounds. Since last month, a suspect, Karl VR, 35, and therefore 20 years old at the time of the disappearance of Katrien who was 15 years old, has been detained for the murder of the teenager. He denies. What the forensic scientists hope in by unearthing the remains of Katrien is to find the slightest element that could confuse the suspect or put him out of the question. Even after 15 years, Katrien's body can speak. One thinks of genetic analyzes which, in 1991 and 1992, were in their infancy. Katrien's parents and siblings have been notified. In the public, the horror of the murders of An, Eefje, Loubna, Élisabeth, Julie and Mélissa erased that there had already been Dutroux in Belgium before 1995. On December 17, 1991, a young girl, Katrien, born April 29, 1976, disappears after spending the evening with his friend Christophe. Katrien was to return by bus. GSM did not exist. Katrien had telephoned from a café in the Ijzerlaan in Antwerp, Les Routiers, to tell her that she would be a little late. She never came back. The investigation stalled. What characterized it were three anonymous letters sent to parents and to a magazine, Blik. One of them said: "I kidnapped Katrien Ijzerlaan in Antwerp ... I dropped her off at the entrance to Brasschaat ... I invited her to get in the car" ... And many details who don't make up the time spent with her and the fact that Katrien was still alive when he left her. The body was accidentally found six months later, on June 19, 1992, during excavation work in the port of Antwerp. It was never known if Katrien had been subjected to sexual violence. But she was strangled. Fifteen years later, the investigation bounces back with the arrest of Karl VR Astonishing: the suspect has a brother who was himself condemned to the assizes for a murder which he tried to camouflage by writing a letter. The DNA is formal: it was Karl VR who wrote the letters to Blik and the parents. But is the Raven the murderer? He denies. He was known for harassment and possession of child pornography. According to his lawyer, he successfully passed the lie detector. We did excavations in August in his garden, without finding anything. Katrien would have turned 30 in April. She had two brothers, two sisters, Annemie, Jan, and the twins, Veerle and Wim. The mother, Godelieve, suffered what only mothers suffer. Category:Sep 2006 Category:La Dernière Heure